Prince of Tennis and SIX FLAGS
by awetjalkwje
Summary: You have to understand some Prince of Tennis. Their habits, sayings, and...blah. DONE...comment cause im a noob...
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Prince of Tennis...i wish i did, BUT I DONT...T.T now on with the story.

"AHHH…HOW DID YOU MISS THAT?" yelled Momo as the ball skidded right past Kaidoh. Kaidoh slowly backs up as Momo approaches him angrily with racquet in hand.

"Uh…IT WAS ALL HIS FAULT!" yelled Kaidoh as he points at Ryoma who was sleeping peacefully under a tree drink in hand. "Eh…never mind…" said Kaidoh embarrassingly. Slowly they got back in place for doubles. It was Kaidoh and Momo verses Inui and Takashi. It was close game, 4 to 4…thanks to Kaidoh and Takashi's serving. As he tosses the ball up at the perfect position, his muscles tighten getting ready to put all force in the ball and…

"HI SENPAIS!" yells Horio from the outside. Plop, the ball lands right on Takashi's head.

"BURNINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! YOU MESSED UP MY SERVE, YOU!" yells Takashi with his face all red.

"AHHHHH," Horio runs as he runs away. Then Inui takes away Takashi's racquet.

"Aww, where did Horio go? He could've learned a lot by watching us play," He says.

"Hmm, good data," Inui says as he pulls out his data book and starts jotting down random notes. They get back to the game. Takashi does a burning serve, but Momo returns it with a jackknife that took all his strength.

"Chance of this shot going in…100," murmurs Inui as he hits the ball right down the alley.

"Fifteen – Love," says the chair umpire.

"Okay, okay. Practice is over," yells coach Ryuzaki. The Seigaku regulars had a plan to go the mall to get some ice cream after practice.

As they walk in Eiji points at a girl and says, "Hey chibi, that girl's perfect for you. Go over and say hi!" He gently gives him a light shove. "C'mon, I think she's winking at you."

"Don't feel like it," Ryoma replies, as he pulls down his cap even further. "I'm getting hungry, lets go get something to eat." They all walk down to a nice little ice cream store and get their own favorite flavor.

"BURNING!" yells Takashi who's still holding a tennis racquet. In a few seconds the ice cream melts…"OH NOOO!" They had to go shopping for their yearly Six Flags trip. They were going to stock up on everything.

"C'mon chibi, it's your FIRST time. We need to take you EVERYWHERE. Hmm… where to go first…AHA…LETS GO BYE FOOOOOOOOOOOOOD," Eiji yells as he runs off with Ryoma in his hand dragging him along the way. Desperately, the team had only one choice to follow along. They went to the local food market and bought everything in sight. " VEGETABLES AND MEAT! Chibi needs to GROW!" says Eiji as he fills the cart up with everything that was needed.

Soon they were done, next day it would be Six Flags. They all went home to get a good nights sleep.

Dont flame me plz...im a noob > so.. just comment


	2. Chapter 2

SIX FLAGS IS HERE. Everyone quickly got on the bus. The seats were filled…mostly with groceries. " Which one to go on first?" asked Eiji as he stared out the window looking at the marvelous rides. Yet, he was especially glaring at KINGDA KA. The greatest ride ever. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SOO EXCITED! CMON CHIBI LETS GO ON THAT ONE FIRST!" As soon as the bus stopped…ZOOM, Eiji and Ryoma were at Kingda Ka. –Sigh- The line would take a BAJILLION years, so after, a billion years, they were at the front of the line with the rest of the Seigaku regulars.

"Cmon Chibi we're next!" said Eiji as he passed through and got in. Five minutes later… "What's taking you so long?" yelled Eiji.

"……Too short," replied Ryoma not really caring if he got on or not.

"Oh, well I'll go on a different ride with you af…WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" yelled Eiji as the ride started. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAA. WHOOOOOOOO. WHEEEEEEEEEEEE. throws up," Eiji yells, and then pukes again. Finally Eiji gets off. "Whoa that was FUN! Too bad you missed it Chibi," says Eiji. "C'mon lets go on a different ride where you can go too!" said Eiji dragging him along to the nearest ride.

5 minutes later…

"ISN'T THIS FUN?" yelled Eiji as he spun the teacup round and round.

"Wheee…" said Ryoma non-enthusiastically.

"Lets go on a DIFFERENT ride!" said Eiji. He ran up and down the place looking a ride that would fit Ryoma. Finally he said, "I'm hungry…" The Seigaku Regulars went to look for a place to eat.

"THERE! THERE!" yelled Horio as he pointed to a giant American restaurant. So, all the Seigaku Regulars followed. As they got in, the place was crowded. I mean CROWDED. I guess all the Japanese people wanted to try a little American food. After eating around 200 burgers, hot dogs, and packs of French fries, they were full…and thirsty. VERY THIRSTY. I'm sure that Inui had packed something to help that thirst. Ah, there it is. INUI JUICE DELUX DELUX SPECIAL DELUX EDITION. Now you might not understand how horrible this one is. It's black…and bubbly. With giant worms floating to the top (Ok, maybe I exaggerated the worm part but not the black…and bubbly part).

"DRINK UP!" yelled Inui already sipping a large mug of the black…and bubbly…thing. A few seconds later…BLAH, he threw up. "Eh, well it wasn't TOO bad…cough hackspit. So, who wants to try some?" Inui said. All the regulars started to back up.

"Uh, I think all the hamburgers really is working on my stomach," said Momo as he started a fast break to the bathroom.

"Yea, me too," all the regulars said together running for the door.

"Aww, come on, this drink might help your indigestion!" Inui said holding out the cup that was pretty much burning due to the black acid…cough. After he said that, half the regulars ran for the girl's bathroom. The girl's bathroom is WAY better then the thing that Inui was holding. "Ah, good information," said Inui writing down things in his data book.

After lunch, it was back to the rides. This time they would go to the GIANT water park. (seriously its huge P)


	3. Chapter 3

"HURRY UP!" yelled Eiji as he ran for the bathroom to change. All the regulars lagged behind due to indigestion. Inui had it so bad from the juice he crashed into the bathroom…the girl's bathroom. He soon came out in a bikini.

"Er, Inui? You're wearing a bikini…" Fuji commented.

"Heh, what's a bikini?" Inui said wobbling as if the juice contained alcohol…wait…never mind, it did. So now the Regulars were going to a water park with indigestion, a crazily hyper active red-haired man, and a drunk guy. (This is going to be an interesting plot…)

"ON TO THE SLIDES!" yelled Eiji dragging Ryoma to the nearest slide. The regulars all grabbed a tube…except for Inui who started chewing on a single tube.

"Mmm…onion ring," said Inui trying to shove the whole thing in his mouth. Nobody noticed…oddly enough. Soon, the last person on the slide was going down…

"BURNINGGGG!" yelled Takashi as he slid down the slide. Once he landed in the pool, the water somehow evaporated and Takashi came out dry. Takashi destroys the fun of water parks. Next they went onto bigger slides. This time they went on double tubes. Everyone went down and finally Momo and Kaidoh were next. Half way down the slide…they got stuck. Must be all the hamburgers and French fries.

"AHH KAIDOH! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO FAT?" yelled Momo.

"Me, FAT? YOU'RE THE ONE AT HAD 28 HAMBURGERS! YOU WANNA FIGHT?" replied Kaidoh as he shook his fists in the air.

"Oh, its ON!" said Momo starting to punch Kaidoh when the tube started going down again. Unfortunately, Momo was sitting in the front so he was unprepared and fell off. "AHHHH! HELP! Glurbblubblah" said Momo as the tube slid over him. Soon after Kaidoh hit the water, Momo came sliding down. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," said Momo as he slid over each ridge. Finally he landed into the pool.

"Inui, stop eating that tube," Fuji said watching Inui chewing on what he thought now was an oversized donut with flowery sprinkles. They decided to lay him down on a chair and let him sleep.

"HEY! LOOK!" said Eiji as he pointed to a rope with a pool under it. "I'M UP FIRST!" He ran over and jumped onto the rope. He swung around a few times and did a full flip into the water. Next up was Ryoma. He jumped…missed the rope and fell, stomach first, into the water.

"EIJI! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SWING SO HARD?" yelled Ryoma as his stomach started to turn all red. After the dispute, Oishi jumped and hung on to the rope.

"C'mon Oishi, jump off!" said Eiji urging him to jump. But, no one knew of Oishi's secret fear of heights. "JUMP! JUMP!" chanted Eiji trying to get Oishi to jump when suddenly out of nowhere…

"WHEEE!" yells Inui as he crashes into Oishi and they both fall into the pool. He probably still has a damaged brain, a minor side effect of his black and bubbly juice. Then Takashi still holding a racquet got a running start and jumped onto the rope.

"BURNING!" yelled Takashi and the rope literally fell off and Takashi landed on top of Inui and Oishi.

"TAKASHI…GET OFF ME! Wait…why am I in a pool, and WHY AM I IN A BIKINI? …Why does my tongue tastes like I just ate giant donut?" asked Inui finally getting some sense into him. I guess Takashi isn't useless for everything except for sushi and power.

"YAY! INUI'S BACK!" yelled Eiji. He ran to Inui's bag and pulled out the…thing about to show Inui what happened to him. "Whoa…ah, AHH!" yells Eiji as he trips on a rock and the thing splashes everywhere. Just the effect of the thing being ON your body makes you drunk. Poor regulars…guess the Six Flags trip had to end with the emergency room.

THE END found so many mistakes in my first two chapters…next story on naruto ARRIVEDERCI


End file.
